vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Wash My Blood
thumb|300px|Wash My Blood - Megurine Luka Wash My Blood es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Se trata de una chica (Luka) que quedo embarazada y decide abortar, desde ese entonces la chica queda traumada y cree que cada vez que le llega su periodo esta abortando de nuevo. La letra de esta canción está completamente en inglés. Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música y Letra: Deadball-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra Inglés= Wash My Blood of agony Proof of my virginity Wash my blood of insanity Sacrifice of maiden head for you Extacy rise from cruel sin We never invite man in us Desire just to feel your heat We never know our conception Inside the dress tears streaming down to feet The scar you made cries everytimeI imagine you Feel the darkness of the bitch's hole Sweet like a hot chocolate Smells awfull like cesspool Sparkling bright like a diamond ring I give you everything Proof of my virginity Sacrifice of maiden head for you Wash My Blood Embryos know the scarlet sea They never see the sky above Existence just to be a life They never know my shameful mind Inside the cradle baby goes to grave The life I killed cries everymonth I kill one more Feel the deadly sin of bitchs hole Red like a guillotine blade Black like a humanity thought White like a rotten egg of frog I kill you everytime Soul of innocent child Divide your purity for me Wash My Blood Feel the darkness of the bitch's hole Sweet like a hot chocolate Smells awfull like cesspool Sparkling bright like a diamond ring I give you everything Proof of my virginity Sacrifice of maiden head for you Wash My Blood... |-| Español= Limpia mi sangre sin fin Prueba de mi castidad Limpia mi sangre demencial Sacrificio de mi amor por ti. En un lugar de cruel desliz Nunca planeábamos caer Pero un calor me unió a ti Más no preví mi concepción. Las lágrimas, en mi vestido vi Mi cicatriz, se abre al llorar sin ti. Siente el oscuro agujero en mí Dulce y tan tibio a la vez Huele mal como un avestruz Y te deslumbrará porque Todo daré por ti Prueba mi virginidad Sangre sacrificaré por ti Lava Mi Sangre Embrión ve al mar carmesí Que el cielo nunca lo verás Para existir hay que vivir Conocerme nunca podrás. Meciéndose, no verás este bebé La vida que, asesiné en mí pesará. Siente el pecado de muerte en mí Como un cuchillo carmesí Negro como tu alma vil Tan blanco como un óvulo. Siempre te mataré Alma pura infantil Mi sangre purífica ya Lava Mi Sangre Siente el oscuro agujero en mí Dulce y tan tibio a la vez Huele mal como un avestruz Y te deslumbrará porque Todo daré por ti Prueba mi virginidad Sangre sacrificaré por ti Lava Mi Sangre... Características *Esta es la segunda canción original para Megurine Luka escrita por Deadball-P. *Al traducirlo al japonés el autor uso la expresión 「とある娼婦の恋」que significaría literalmenete "Amor de una prostituta". Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009